


Heart Swell

by gillywulf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, if the years had taught Korra anything, it was that 'what-if's were a useless thing to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Swell

**Author's Note:**

> For the Korrasami Wedding Day on tumblr.

She remembers the first time she saw her with absolute clarity. Asami was beautiful, elegant, and radiant, and Korra constantly wished that she hadn't been crushing on Mako at the time, because the dance the two would have shared would have been marvelous.

But, if the years had taught Korra anything, it was that 'what-if's were a useless thing to think about. So what? She didn't fall right in love when she saw her. That came later.

She knew it wasn't _strictly_ friendship that nearly made her crash the car into the spirit vines. Nor was the glance she tossed back to Asami when she held Mako aloft with airbending. By the time she was poisoned she knew what it was.

However, her frame of mind left no room for a budding romance, or even her recovery most days. But if it was good for anything, it showed her Asami's devotion, and told her that maybe the other girl felt the same. People don't dress and bathe people they don't love.

Korra thought she'd ruined it when she came home, but then Asami smiled at her, bright and excited and _happy_. She buried her face in the other woman's - because that's what she was now - neck and breathed her in, letting her subtle perfume overwhelm her senses.

The fight just made everything click back into place. They were meant to be at each others sides and they both knew it. Naturally, they couldn't do anything about it until after Kuvira, so by some unspoken pact they they let it lie.

But Tenzin running off and leaving them alone had broken the dam. Their vacation to the Spirit World solidified the relationship they already felt they were in, so moving in together a month after they returned didn't feel like too big a step.

Tenzin, ever the traditionalist, had objected. The couple never found out how Pema talked him down, but in the end they knew it was never up to him anyway. They found a nice apartment together with enough space for a workshop and a workout room.

It became home, _their_ home.

Waking up to Asami's face every day never failed to make Korra's heart swell. Going to sleep at night was much the same. She loved cooking dinner just as her girlfriend walked through the door after a long day, or being offered a nice massage after Avatar business didn't exactly go her way.

Marriage was just an abstract concept of a faraway future for a long time until she got out of the bathroom, all ready for bed and saw Asami. She was dressed in a tanktop and her undies, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. She'd probably just gotten an idea for something that she didn't want to forget.

Her hair was clean and brushed, flowing around her shoulders and her hands covered in ink from her pen when she'd gotten too overzealous with her writing and missed the paper. Korra didn't know what it was about the sight that spurred the impulse and she didn't really care, because suddenly Asami had whirled around, a look of shock on her face.  
  
"What did you say?" Oh. She _had_ said it out loud. But she had meant it, so she might as well go for it.  
  
"Marry me. Please" She smiled nervously and waited with baited breath until Asami laughed.  
  
"I would love to" Korra beamed and straddled her girlf- _fiancee_ on the chair for a long makeout session which turned into a night of passion. And now they were here, in front of everyone they cared about, a few they didn't (Raiko), holding hands in fancy dresses.

She only half listens to her father's words as she stares at her soon-to-be-wife. They'd come so far and every second of their years long separation felt worth it. They'd opted for a mostly traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding which meant lots of blues that really looked lovely against Asami's skin.

The taller woman pulls her out of her daze by lifting their joined hands and shooting her a knowing smile. She grins back, unapologetic. Her father wraps the cloth strip around their hands and looks at her, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Korra, please say the words"  
  
"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days" Her father chokes up a little more and she has to bite her lips from giggling.  
  
"Asami, if you please"  
  
"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days" The pride in her voice is evident and Korra's heart swells again.

No, Korra never saw fit to dwell on 'what-if's, because any ending besides the one she was currently promising herself to was not really worth thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the GOT reference.


End file.
